The First King And Queen
by Narnian Nights
Summary: The life of King Frank and Queen Helen, from Queen Helen's POV. AU!
1. Chapter 1 Back To England Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: This is an AU story! It's about the lives of King Frank and Queen Helen 20 years after The Magician's Nephew. I have no clue how far this ones gonna go! I think this story has a mind of it's own! It's Helen's POV by the way. I hope you like it! **

The First King And Queen

Chapter 1. Back To England Again

"Frank! Frank!" I yelled running down the hall as quickly as I could. He looked worried at my excitment.

"What's wrong?" he asked as I got closer.

"ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" I said happily.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"We're going to have a baby." I said. His eyes got large.

"Another one" he teased. I smacked him and he chuckled.

"Come on. Don't tell me your not excited." I said.

"Of course I am" he said grabbing me and kissing me. Then something caught my attention out the window. I looked and it was the castle Cair Paravel.

"I wonder what that's for. No one lives there." I said looking at Frank. He shrugged.

"I don't know. But I'm sure Aslan has a purpose for it." he replied. One of the fauns came trotting up.

"Your Majesties, Aslan approaches! He wishes to speak to you immediately!" he said. Frank took my hand and we tried to keep calm at the fact Aslan was here. When we saw him we bowed.

"Rise." was his simple response. We stood.

"I wish to speak to you two alone." he said. So we followed him to the garden.

"You have done well ruling this kingdom." he said.

"Thank you" Frank and I said together.

"But your time is up. You must live your life in your first world once again." he said.

"Oh but Aslan." I started.

"No. He's right. I would wish to see Digory and Polly again." he said. I just nodded my head. We had lived here 20 years. We had 2 children from before. A little boy and a little girl. Both married and ruling kingdoms now, but still, this child inside of me deserved to see his older siblings at least once. But we went back to our world as Aslan said.

We still had the little house we had before. We were wearing the same clothes we were wearing before. And the first place we went was to try and find Digory and Polly. It didn't take long at all, because we had been gone for quit a while now, and Digory was now Professor Kirke. What a shock! We had to take a train, to get there but when we did it was well worth it. We knocked on the door, and a lady answered the door.

"May we speak to the Professor?" Frank asked somewhat nervously.

"Hold on one moment please." she replied walking back into the house. We stood there. She could have invited us in. Eventually Digory came to the door.

"Yes?" he said.

"Do you know who we are?" Frank asked.

"Well, I must say you look familiar, but... wait. King Frank! Queen Helen!" he said. We nodded our heads.

"Well, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Aslan brought us back." Frank replied.

"Well, you picked the perfect day to visit." he said.

"Oh, why's that?" I asked.

"Digory, what's all the fuss? I'm only here for a day." someone said.

"That's why." he replied.

"That's why? What kind of a reply is that?" the person asked again. She came to the door and her mouth fell open when she saw us.

"Oh my. King Frank. Queen Helen. It is so good to see you again!" she exclaimed. So the four of us caught up and had a good time. Frank and Digory promised to keep in touch. Polly and I promised to as well. I also wanted her to be this child's godmother. And she warmly accepted. And so life went on normally. At least until a few months later...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok. I hope you like it! I want reviews before I put the next chapter up! At least three please! And please be nice!**


	2. Chapter 2 Princes And Princess's

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

The First King And Queen 

Chapter 2. Princes and Princess's

"Oh Frank he's so beautiful." I said. I was holding our new baby boy. He had been born not but an hour before. He hadn't cried much, he was very calm acctually. He had bright blue eyes.

"Yes he is, looks alot like you." Frank said. I looked up at him for a second.

"Oh! We haven't picked a name yet!" I said.

"Oh yes." he said.

"Oh what was that King's name, he was always so... magnificent." I said.

"King Peter?" he said.

"Yes that's him." I said.

Frank smiled. "Then his name will be Peter, Peter Pevensie." he said.

I looked back down at Peter and he was smiling up at me. I could do nothing but smile back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(1 year later)_

"She is so beautiful. She has so much hair! Alot more than Peter did." Frank said as he leaned over at our baby girl. Then I heard Peter crying in the background.

"I'll get him" Frank said. He walked over to the crib and picked Peter up.

"There's my boy." Frank said as he picked him up and he stopped crying. He just wanted attention.

"So what are we gonna name her." Frank asked walking over.

"Well, we named Peter after a king of Narnia, perhaps we should name her after a queen." I replied.

"Queen Clara?" he asked.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Queen Nancy?" he asked.

"No" I said shaking my head again.

He paused and soon a smile spread accross his face. "Queen Susan?" he asked.

"Yes! Perfect! She was always so... gentle and kind! That's a perfect name!" I said. So that was her name. Susan Pevensie. Frank brought Peter over and he leaned over so Peter could get a good look at Susan. I could have swore I saw a smile on Peter's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(2 years later)_

"I have a baby brother! I have a baby brother!" Peter said hopping around. Susan was looking at him like he was absolutely crazy.

"Frank would you contain the little jumping bean before he wakes his new brother up!" I said.

"C'n I see h'm ag'n mummy?" Susan asked.

"Of course" I replied. She walked over and looked.

"He's so cute" she said rubbing his little hand with her own. She really was living up to her name. She was gentle just like the other Susan. She had gorgeous blue eyes, and beautiful black hair. I would be willing to bet alot that when she was older Frank and Peter would have to fight the boys off with a stick! And possibly this new baby would have to help too!

"Wh'ts h's name mummy?" Susan asked. Peter was still bouncing off to the side. Frank walked over and put his hand on his head stopping Peter's movement. Peter looked up and giggle which sent both Frank and Peter into fits of laughter. Both Susan and I rolled our eyes.

"W'll? she asked. She was very outspoken for her age.

"I don't know. Frank what are we going to name him?" I asked.

Frank stopped laughing though Peter was still rolling on the floor in an uncontrolable fit of laughter. Susan walked over to him and was just starring down at him which made him laugh all the more. Then he pulled her down and started tickling her which got Susan into a fit of giggles. He already was such a good big brother. He was always extremely careful with her, as if she were porcelain.

"Well, we named them after a King and Queen, shouldn't we do the same for him. It just wouldn't seem right if we didn't." Frank whispered to where Peter and Susan couldn't hear. Although they were a tad busy. They had stopped tickling each other and started building a house out of blocks. It was coming along quit nicely. Where did they get these skills from! Peter already knew the alphabet at 3! And Susan was well on her way!

"How about Edmund?" Frank asked. I looked down. He certianly looked like an Edmund.

"King Edmund, he always seemed just, wise, and had very good judgement. I think that's a wonderful name! Plus we named Peter after a magnificent king and it fit him. We named Susan after a gentle Queen and it fits her. So maybe, just maybe, this one will fit him too." I said.

"Then Edmund it is!" Frank said.

"Mummy Mummy look what we did!" Peter and Susan yelled.

I feared the worst as I turned my head, but my mouth fell open in utter shock. They didn't just build a house. They built a castle! It looked like the castle Cair Paravel in fact!

"It's beautiful." I said.

"You really think so?" they asked hopefully.

"I do. It's beautiful. Oh and we chose a name for your little brother." I replied.

"Really?" they said walking up.

"Yes, his name is Edmund." I said.

"Emud" Susan tried to say.

"Edmud" Peter said.

"How about just Ed for now ok?" I said.

"Ed" Susan said. That was alot better.

"Ed is easier!" Peter said happily.

"What about Eddie?" Susan asked.

"Well, whatever works for you I suppose." I replied.

"YAY! Eddie!" she said.

Frank laughed. "He's gonna love that name when he's a teenager." he said. I just nodded my head. He had a point!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(2 years later)_

"I d'n't kn'w if I w'nt a b'by si'ter" Edmund said starring unsure at the baby in my arms.

"Eveything's gonna be fine Eddie, go play with Pete and Suzy now ok?" I said.

"Ok." he replied cheerfully before running over to Peter and Susan who were engaging each other in a pillow fight.

"Alright, time to name her." Frank said coming up.

"Ok. Names of Queen's." I said trying to think. And then one popped right into my head. She had been a very valiant queen. Queen Lucy.

"What about Lucy?" Frank asked.

"That's just what I was thinking." I said.

So she was now Lucy Pevensie. Edmund came running back over.

"I cha'g'd my m''d. I do w'nt a b'by si'ter. he said.

"That's great Eddie." Frank said.

"Wh'ts her name? he asked.

"Lucy" I replied.

"Louy" he said.

"No Lucy, but how bout Lu for now." I said.

"Lu. That's eas'r for me to say." he said. He turned around to Peter and Susan and started running, but he tripped. Peter shot up and ran over and practically picked him up and started checking him over. Susan walked over as well.

"Are you hurt Eddie?" she asked worried. He shook his head. So they walked back over to where they had been sitting on the pillows taking a break and started fighting again. Well at least they got along!


	3. Chapter 3 Off To War

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The First King And Queen

Chapter 3. Off To War

"Oh daddy! I'm gonna miss you!" Lucy sobbed. Frank was going off to war. I knew the kids didn't understand what was happening. Lucy was only 7, Edmund was only 9, Susan was only 11, and Peter was only 12. None of them truely understood the concept of war yet.

"Its gonna be ok, Lucy. It's gonna be alright." Frank said.

She nodded her head and stepped back and let Edmund have his turn at saying good-bye. Edmund had been starring at the floor. I was worried he wouldn't even say or do anything. He had changed since he started school. Edmund looked up at Frank and then grabbed him and clung to him as if he'd never see him again. Ok, maybe he did understand the concept of war.

"It's gonna be ok Ed. Now will you stay strong for your little sister?" he asked. Edmund nodded. I could see Frank's smile. He stood up straight to face Susan. He had to bend down for Edmund and Lucy but Susan was growing quickly. A little to quickly than we wanted! But luckily, so far, she had no interest in any boys other than her brothers and her dad what-so-ever. Which I could see was a big reliefe in Frank and Peter's eyes. And sometimes even Edmund's. Susan clung to him as well crying hard into his shoulder.

"It's ok Su. Everything's gonna be fine." he said.

"How do you know?" she sobbed.

"Because, I'm a dad. And I know everything's gonna be fine." he replied. This seemed to calm her down a bit. Then he moved on to Peter. Peter also clung to him crying silently into Frank's shoulder.

"You'll take care of Susan, Edmund, and Lucy while I'm gone right?" Frank asked. Peter nodded his head. They seperated.

"And you'll help him right Ed?" he asked looking at Edmund. Edmund seemed to pause but nodded his head.

"And Lu you'll be my brave little girl right?" he asked. She nodded her head. And I saw the new Edmund lift and the old Edmund take his place once again as he put a comforting arm around Lucy's shoulders, which were now trembling again.

"And you'll be brave and help Peter too, right?" he asked looking at Susan. She nodded her head. And I wished he hadn't asked her that because a look came into her eyes that were so much older and she no longer looked like Susan anymore. I think Frank saw the mistake he made though.

"Alright. Good." he said before turning to me. I felt the tears stinging behind my eyes.

"Helen." he said desperately before grabbing me, finally breaking into tears himself.

"This isn't like your old battles Frank. I hope you know what your getting yourself into." I whispered crying hard.

"I know, but I feel as though I have to." he replied. I seperated from him.

"But your not a king anymore. And you can't pretend you are." I said even to where the kids could here it. But they just looked for a moment and went back to starring at the ground.

"I am deep down! Once a King OR Queen of Narnia always a King OR Queen! Remember what Aslan told us!" he said.

"Yes but still I don't want you to... to..." I started crying again and he grabbed me.

"I know you don't want to lose me. And you won't. Aslan WILL protect me." he said. I looked up at him. And I knew he was right. Aslan would protect him. And for the first time I believed it myself. I stood tall, kissed him, let him say his last good-byes to the children and watched him drive away.

"Be safe, my King" I whispered.

"Mummy." Lucy said tugging on my sleeve. I looked down. "What did daddy mean by once and king or queen in... somewhere, always a king or queen in... somewhere?" she asked.

I laughed. "It's just a game me and your father played when we were children. That's why he said it. To make me feel better." I said. I didn't want them to know. Frank and I had agreed we would never tell them about Narnia unless the time came for it! I saw the hate come back in Edmund's eyes as he ran into the house and slammed the door behind him. Peter and Susan looked at the ground, and Susan started crying again. Peter put his arm around her shoulder and she practically fell into him. He really had become a great big brother, even though he fought with Edmund alot. And he was still young. Susan hadn't even hit... the older years yet.

Then Lucy gave a slight cry and ran into the house.

"I'll take Edmund, you take Lucy." Susan said after she pulled herself together. She probably did this because she knew how Peter and Edmund could fight. Peter nodded his head and they walked into the house.

Soon I was left standing there alone, starring out at where Frank had riden off to in the jeep that would take him to war. Or at least to the train station that would take him to war.

"Mummy are you coming in?" Peter asked walking up beside me with a worred expression.

"Huh?. Oh yes. Oh I supposse I should start dinner huh?" I said.

He chuckled. "Don't worry Susan and I managed. Edmund and Lucy seem to like it." he said.

"What is it?" I asked somewhat worried.

"Our world famous... Macaroni and cheese." he replied.

Both of us burst out laughing and we walked inside.


	4. Chapter 4 Letters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: If this one gets a little confusing please let me know! **

The First King And Queen

Chapter 4. Letters

_**Dearest Digory,**_

_**I am writing with a request that my children can come and stay with you if evactuation is neccessary. I am not quit sure yet, but you are the only person I trust with them. They are the only thing, other than you and Polly, that we have left of Narnia! I know we haven't spoken in a while but now I really need you. I hope you show me favor. Frank has had to go off to war, he's been gone for 3 years now. Now I must warn you before you accept Lucy can be hyper, Edmund can be a little bratty a times, acctually alot I'm sad to say, Susan won't be much trouble, she usually just sits curled up and reads ever since this war started, and Peter, well... he tends to fight with Edmund. And Edmund tends to pick on Lucy. I still hope you'll accept. And I am not asking you as a queen, I'm asking as a friend. I feel this is what Aslan wants. Though I can't be sure. **_

_**I hope you accept, for I feel it has something to do with that. But please don't let that pressure you! Write me soon please!**_

_**For Narnia, and for Aslan**_

_**-Helen**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**My Dearest Queen,**_

_**I would be honored to have your children to my house. It would be a great opporatunity to meet them. So whenever you need write me and I will be awaiting them with open arms. And here or Narnia, you will always be my queen. And whatever they do, I will welcome them. Maybe this war will help them to get closer together. I have felt a strong link to Narnia the past few weeks and your letter confirmed everything. You may have 2 kings and 2 queens on your hands before long. **_

_**Long Live Aslan!**_

_**-Digory**_

_**P.S. If you don't mind my asking where did your For Narnia And For Aslan signature come from? It feels familiar to me.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Dear Digory, **_

_**You'll never know how much this means to me! And as to having four kings and queens on my hands, I don't know. All at once? Maybe Peter but it's practically impossible to have four kings and queens at once. But either way it has unfortunantly come to evacuation, so they will be coming a week from when I send this so I hope this letter gets to you before then. And I will say this ahead of time, write me when they get there safe and sound and tell me what you think of them. **_

_**For Narnia and for Aslan**_

_**-Helen **_

_**P.S. And before I forget it was a battlecry Frank used. I use it as a signature between Narnia friends now, at least while Frank's off at war. **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Dear Helen,**_

_**Your children are wonderful. Though I don't see where you said the fighting came from. Lucy seems to be a very shy child. Edmund seems like a loner, he hasn't talked to them once. Susan, is exactly as you described. And Peter seems protective. Although it's only day one. I'm sure they would love to hear from you. Maybe it will cheer them up a bit. And thank you for clearing things up with the signature!**_

_**-Digory**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Dear Digory,**_

_**I am glad you think highly of them. Tell them I love them, and I'll see them soon! And as for you thank you for taking care of them for me during these hard times! I hope to hear from you, and them, soon!**_

_**For Narnia and for Aslan**_

_**-Helen **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Dear Helen,**_

_**Your children have taken a remarkable turn for the better! And when they get home you will see why for they have a surprise for you! Although I think you'll know it as soon as you see them! The children send their love, in fact their hovering over me as I write. Oh and Edmund can't wait to see you. Oh wait he says I wasn't suppossed to write that. Oh well. It's in pen so he'll just have to muddle through! Visit sometime if you can! The children and I really wish you would. But if you can't that's perfectly fine. We will speak to you soon.**_

_**-Digory**_

_**P.S. Now that the children are gone, I must ask you not to write Queen Of Narnia in your next letter, for the children will probably be right over my shoulder! Until next time my queen!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Dear Digory, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy,**_

_**I am sorry to say I cannot come. With my job, I just can't manage. You don't know how much I wish I could though. And to Edmund I can't wait to see you either darling! All of you! I love you four so much! I'll see you when you get home!**_

_**-Helen**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**TO THE PROFESSOR ONLY!**_

_**Dear Digory, **_

_**Are they really behaving properly? I can't wait to see what happened to them! I'll talk to you soon my dear friend! **_

_**For Narnia and for Aslan**_

_**-Helen**_


	5. Chapter 5 Evacuees Return

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: I'm trying to finish this before school starts Monday and it's hard! If I can't finish it by then please be patient, I'm doing my best. But for now here's chapter 5! I hope this ones better than the last chapter!**

The First King And Queen

Chapter 5. Evacuees Return

I awaited on the bench for my children. They were finally coming home. Most children had already come home by now, but I wanted to be sure. I wanted to make sure my children were safe. I couldn't bare it if something happened to them! Finally the train pulled in the station. I stood up. And the train hadn't been stopped but a second when Lucy came bounding off the train, Edmund trying to keep up with her. Lucy had gotten to me right before I saw Peter and Susan stepping off the train. Both Lucy and Edmund had a grip on me. I was crying of joy and Lucy was too. Then Peter and Susan came up. They tried to be mature about it but I could see they were just as excited as Edmund and Lucy.

As soon as I let Edmund and Lucy go they grabbed each other. EACH OTHER! THAT INCLUDED EDMUND! What had my children gone through? There was something in their eyes. But what was it?

They had grown alot. Peter was taller than me, Susan was as tall as me, Edmund was nearly as tall as me, and Lucy was nearly as tall as Edmund.

"What did you do with my kids?" I asked jokingly. All of them laughed. "Now what's this surprise the Professor told me about?" I asked. They glanced around at each other and then Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all looked at Peter.

"What?" he said after seeing who they were focusing their look on. They continued starring. "Fine! I'll do it." he said "Well, we... can it wait till we get home?" he asked. Susan bumped him. "What? People could be listening." he said defensively. Edmund looked around and their were a few people watching.

"He's right. You know where my opinion lays." Edmund said. Peter nodded his head.

"Susan?" Peter asked. She glanced around. There was one creepy guy starring at her.

"The quicker we get out of here the better." she replied quickly.

"Lucy?" Peter asked. She glanced over at the creepy guy who had a creepy little brother who was starring at her.

"I'm with Susan." she replied just as quickly. Peter and Edmund had no idea about the weird guys until Edmund glanced over. He suddenly turned red.

"Pete." he said glancing at Peter then the other boys. It was almost some kind of secret language they had. Peter glanced around and spun around back to us quickly.

"Gotta hold back, gotta hold back." he mumbled.

"Here we go." Lucy said sitting down on the bench.

"I say go for it Pete. This time... I'll enjoy it. We're not in Nar... there anymore. We're kids again and this is just... creepy." Susan said sitting beside Lucy. Edmund walked up beside Peter who had put his and Susan's suitcases down. Edmund had done that beforehand.

"Sit this one out Ed." Peter said.

"What are you crazy? No way. Lucy's my little sister too. I'll take the smaller creep you take the bigger." Edmund replied.

"Yeah but that kid is still bigger than you." Peter said.

"Hasn't been a problem for me before." Edmund said.

"What are they about to do?" I asked Susan.

"You'll see." she replied a wide grin growing on her face.

"But still" Peter replied after a pause.

"But nothing. Rabadash was bigger than me. Must I remind you of that" he said a smile coming to his face. Lucy giggled beside me.

"What are you laughing about?" Susan asked.

"Your boyfriend." Lucy replied.

"He was not my boyfriend." Susan retorted defensively.

"Oh yeah. Then why did you keep inviting him over to the castle and accepting invites over to his?" Lucy asked. Susan just smiled good naturedly.

"You'll understand when your older." Susan replied.

"I WAS older Su. And I didn't get it then eith..." Lucy whispered back.

"AHEM! If you two are done." Peter said glancing at me "Ed and I have business to take care of and we may need back up so if you would be so kind as to SHUT-UP and watch that would be nice" he said through gritted teeth. Lucy and Susan slunk down.

"Thank you" Peter said.

"Ready?" Edmund asked rather impatiently.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Peter replied. How could I just watch this? Lucy must have picked up on this.

"Don't worry mum. They've been worse off than this before." she said. Susan nodded her head in agreement.

"I noticed you were starring at my sisters." Edmund spoke up when Peter apparently wasn't. The younger boy tried to punch Edmund but Edmund ducked and returned the hit, once in the stomach, the other time he hit the boy's nose, which made it bleed, without a hint of regret on his face.

"You want to try that again?" Edmund asked.

"Not really." the boy wheezed.

"Did you just hit my little brother?" the other guy asked towering over Edmund, though Edmund didn't look the slightest bit scared.

"Possibly." Edmund replied.

"Wrong answer" the guy said. Peter tried to stop it but before he could the other boy literally picked Edmund up and slammed him against the wall.

"Do you want to try your answer again." the boy asked.

Edmund was still emotionless. Peter walked up and grabbed him around the throat.

"Do you want to let go of my little brother?" he asked.

"Kind of." the boy replied.

"Then I'd do it... if I were you." Peter said.

The boy let go of Edmund and Peter pulled him by his side.

"Now! I don't ever want to catch EITHER of you starring at my sisters, or messing with them, OR him." Peter finished before leading Edmund away. Who I could tell really wanted to hit these boys some more. As soon as the guys turned around Edmund started rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, that one hurt." he said somewhat laughing.

"Let me see." Peter said trying to hold back his own laughter. Usually Edmund would push him away but he let him look.

"I'm the nurse here, come to me." Lucy said standing on the bench to get higher and being completely serious. Edmund walked over to her. "Hmm, small bump. Turn around. Anybody have a small light?" she asked.

"Oh here." Edmund said shuffling through his pocket, pulling out a small light. She did some more stuff of which I have no clue what she did.

"Hmm. No concusion, always a good thing." she said finally finished "Anything else hurt?" she asked.

He shook his head. She gave him a look.

"Ok my shoulder does a bit but nothing worth looking at." he said.

"Alright your off the hook FOR NOW. But when we get home, mister, your going to let me look at you shoulder whether you like it or not. GOT IT!" she said already on the ground, but on her tiptoes starring him in the face.

"Got it" he replied fear in his eyes.

And when we got home she lived up to what she made Edmund promise! Luckily no damage was done. My question of how he managed doing that without showing pain when it happened was answered quickly. They had been to Narnia! They had been Kings and Queens.

"Do you believe us mummy?" Lucy asked her eyes filled with hope. I wondered should I tell them, should I agree to believing them, or should I lie and say I didn't. But how could I lie to the looks they were giving me.

"How could I not believe you?" I replied. Lucy jumped up and grabbed me. It brought something to their eyes when I told them that.

"Do you think we'll ever go back?" Lucy asked.

"I'm pretty sure you will. Aslan wouldn't bring you back without telling you you'd never come back. But be warned, that day probably will come. In fact I'm sure it will." I replied.

"How do you figure that?" Edmund asked.

"Well, you live here, it's a big possibilty. Though I'm not certain." I replied.

They took that answer. Thankfully.


	6. Chapter 6 Coming Home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Ok next chapters up. This one was interesting to write and I had to decide whether I wanted to go with the other story I wrote on Frank coming back, but I decided against it! I hope you like it! Please review(after you read of course!) :)**

The First King And Queen

Chapter 6. Coming Home

"DADDY'S COMING HOME!" Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy exclaimed when I told them Frank was coming home. I had kept it from them until now. I told them we had to run errands but when we showed up at the train station they pretty much knew. Luckily none of them were upset about me keeping it from them for so long. The train came in and Edmund and Lucy were bouncing up and down. They were very energetic for an 11 and 13 year old. Although they hadn't seen their dad in, technically, 19 years so I allowed them to. There were other wives and children their waiting for their dad or husband to get home.

Finally the train pulled into the station. Peter and Susan were literally holding Edmund and Lucy down.

"Lucy, Edmund, behave appropriately please!" Susan scolded.

Frank was one of the first ones off of the train.

"DADDY!" Susan and Lucy cried running toward him at full speed, Susan finally letting out the inner child in her. Peter and Edmund stood back to give them their chance.

"Susan! Lucy! How are you? What'd you do with Susan and Lucy, huh? You two are to big to be my little girls?" he asked teasingly.

"It's us daddy. We just grew." Lucy replied.

"I'm sure boys are all over you" he said to Susan.

"Yeah, but I don't mind." she replied casually. Frank frowned.

"And more than I'd like as, concidering I'm the one that has to fight them off." Peter said stepping up Edmund by his side. Frank's eyes went wide.

"I never said I wanted you to fight them off!" Susan retorted.

Peter just rolled his eyes. "If they don't pass Edmund's better judgement then no."

"Peter! Edmund!" he said absolutely stunned. They just smiled.

"We just grew, didn't we Peter." Edmund said.

"Yes we did. Though you grew more than I wanted" Peter said mumbling the last part.

"What was that?" Edmund asked.

"Nothing." Peter replied.

Frank let Susan and Lucy go. He starred at Peter and Edmund up and down for a moment as though to see just how much they had grown.

"My boys." he exclaimed before grabbing them both. I could see the tears in his eyes. Susan and Lucy stepped back beside me.

"My girls." I said pulling them to me. I was closer to the girls, where Frank was closer to the boys. He pulled them back.

"Peter your as tall as me, and Edmund, your getting there." he said. And they were. Peter could stare him directly in the eyes now, and Edmund just barely had to glance up. Then Frank looked past them at me. I let go of the girls. I felt the tears behind my eyes. we pulled each other into an embrace.

"I told you I'd come back, my queen." he whispered in my ear. I seperated us.

"And I never doubted it for a second, my king." I replied.

"My what?" Edmund asked who was barely close enough to hear.

"Nothing." we replied. Edmund just shrugged it off though.

"You won't believe what happened to our kids!" I whispered excitedly.

"They went through a change, that's for certain." he whispered glancing at them.

"Yes but how, is what you won't believe." I replied.

"Well?" he asked.

"Trust me, they'll tell you when we get home. That's all they talked about before the train got here. Telling you what happened this. And telling you what happened that! I never heard the end of it!" I replied.

"Ok" he said unsure.

When we got home they explained everything, and I saw on his face he couldn't be happier. After they were finished he pulled me aside.

"I think we should tell them." he whispered.

"No. They'll never look at us the same way again." I replied.

"No. Not everything. Just that we've been to Narnia." he replied.

"Should we?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

So we walked back in the room and Edmund and Lucy were standing up to leave.

"Ed, Lu, sit back down for a second." I said. They gave exchanged concerned glances and sat back down.

"Did we do something?" Edmund asked.

I shook my head. "No. But there is something we have to tell you." Frank said.

So we explained that we had been to Narnia, though we left out being King and Queen. And we also left out the fact that if we had stayed their just a few more months Peter would have been born there. They were all completely shocked. But I could see they were happy as well. And they finally knew. Well, part anyway. I wondered if we would ever tell them about our other life and who we TRUELY were!


	7. Chapter 7 All Coming Together

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: This is the last chapter! Enjoy!**

The First King And Queen

Chapter 7. All Coming Together

I sat silently beside Frank on the train. The kids had no idea we were on this train so it was going to be a great surprise. We planned on meeting up with them later. Well, actually Edmund probably knew. He knew the train we were on so the probability was he knew we were on this train. We saw the platform and both of us knew the train was acting strange. Plus it was going way to fast.

"Frank." I said worriedly. We saw Peter and Edmund on the platform and suddenly Peter was trying to get Edmund out of dodge and tripped, and that was all I saw before Frank pushed me down getting on top of me covering my head. I felt the jolt and then I felt pain. Sering pain. I looked and Frank was lifeless beside me.

"Frank" I managed to say. I shook him. He didn't move. He was covered in blood as well as I was. I didn't know which was his blood or mine. "Frank!'' I screamed. I saw he was lifeless. Then I noticed a wound in my stomach. I saw a big shard of glass, I knew I had landed on it. I knew it was deadly and I wouldn't live through it. I carefully pulled out the shard, pain pulsing through my stomach. But I wanted to make sure Peter and Edmund were safe. I looked out the window to see what I could see and I saw Edmund's body so I scrambled toward him. I couldn't see Peter. Edmund was breathing hard.

"Edmund, calm. Ssshhh" I comforted gently. He looked up at me.

"Mum." he asked weakly.

"Yes it's me. Everything's gonna be fine." I said. He smiled.

"Do you think Susan will come around?" he asked.

"I sure hope so." I replied weakly, starting to feel my blood loss.

I was apparently showing because Edmund asked "Mum are you ok?".

I nodded my head. "I'll be fine." I replied, though I knew I wouldn't make it out alive.

"Where's Peter" Edmund asked nervously. I looked around and finally caught sight of him not to far away. He didn't look good and I knew immediately he was dead. I looked back down quickly with a gasp feeling the tears behind my eyes. Edmund looked up to where I had and closed his eyes quickly.

"Why did he have to be so bloody protective" he mumbled.

"Now now, watch your language." I said smiling.

"Awe! Even now!" he whined playfully.

"ESPECIALLY now." I replied. He seemed to understand.

"And dad" he asked a frown coming to his face.

"Same as Peter." I replied sadly.

"Lucy?" he asked voice barely a whisper from his worry. Ever since they had come back from Narnia he had been so protective of her. From boys, to other dangers it didn't matter, he made sure she was safe. I looked around.

"I... I don't know." I replied.

"Go look for her, please. If you can." he said. I got up carefully guarding my wound and staggered to the nearest train compartment. I looked in and saw strangers. All of them looked dead. I looked in the next. Same as the last. I looked in the next and gasped for what I saw was Eustace's dead body over Jill and Lucy. He had apparently tried to protect them and didn't make it. I looked back at Edmund who was watching me and I nodded climbing into the compartment. I picked up Eustace and wiped the hair out of his face.

"You were a sweet boy." I said shaking my head placing him down carefully. I checked Jill next, no pulse. I couldn't say anything but a single tear rolling down my cheek. I moved onto Lucy. She had a pulse. I pulled her into my lap.

"Lucy. Come on darling, wake up please." I begged. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Mum" she said her voice a slight whisper.

"It's me sweety, everything's going to be ok." I said. She smiled just as Edmund had. She favored him greatly, which I didn't mind for Edmund was a very handsome young man. She had his nose, his eyes, his smile, but she had my hair, Peter's ears, Frank's chin, but what did she have of Susan's? Years ago she had a few similar things but now, now it was different.

"Mum, wh...ere's Ed, a...nd Pe...te...r" she stuttered her breath coming in gasps.

"Peter didn't make it, and Ed's not far behind him." I replied.

She stopped for a second closing her eyes. "But i...is Ed ok thou...ough, is he go...onna make i...it?" she asked. I felt the tears coming.

"I don't know." I replied.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Oh. If I don't have you, your brothers, or your father, probably not." I replied.

"Daddy? Wha...at ab..out d...addy?" she asked.

"He was on the train." I replied.

"Oh. Poo...oor Su...usan" she said.

"What about Susan?" I asked not fully understanding.

"We...ell, she'll b...e alo..one." she replied. I finally understood. Then her breathing became even harder.

"Ssshh, sshhh" I calmed her. But it didn't work. Eventually she stopped breathing. I had anticipated it but it still hurt. I layed her down carefully and made my way back out to Edmund. He was still waiting for me, but barely hanging on to life.

"Well?" he asked when I approached.

"Lucy's gone."I replied.

"No! She can't!" he cried. I pulled him partially into my lap.

"It's gonna be fine. She's with your dad, and Peter, and.. and Aslan." I said.

He looked thoughtful. "Are we gonna be with him soon?" he asked. I looked at the wounds all over his body, knowing in full he wouldn't make it much longer. I nodded.

"What about Susan?" he asked. He still cared for his older sister even at the point of death.

"I don't know." I said shaking my head.

"Are you afraid to die mum?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. Are you?" I replied.

"No. I wanna be with dad, Peter, and Lucy as soon as I can." he replied.

"Me too." I said felling my own breath going shallow and hard. Eventually I could no longer hold myself up, the blood stain growing larger. I had been on my knees but couldn't stay straight any longer. I felt Edmund's arms around me. He kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you mum." he said, his breath coming no more.

"I love you too, Eddie." I said to him feeling my own breath give way and going into unconsciousness. I had died in my little boys arms, one of the only places I would die peacefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think their ready to know?" Frank asked in the throne beside mine.

"I don't know, but they'll have to be." I replied. Aslan had out thrones in the middle of a garden. Peter's, Edmund's, and Lucy's thrones weren't very far from our which they would soon be sitting in.

"Surely you've heard of King Frank and Queen Helen." I heard Aslan's voice say.

I reached over and grabbed Franks hand gave it a squeeze and let go looking forward. Our children were bowing to us. Aslan gave us an expectant look.

"Well, it's about time you showed up." I said standing up walking down. Apparently they still didn't recognize me because they looked up and were very confused. "Rise" I commanded. They did so. "What are your names?" I asked.

"High King Peter." Peter said bowing his head once again.

"King Edmund" Edmund said following Peter's example.

"Queen Lucy" Lucy said curtsying.

"I see" I said "the monarchs from the Golden Age of Narnia." I said. They glanced at each other. "The ones who defeated the White Witch, the ones who helped Caspian to gain his throne. The ones, well two of you, who sailed with him to the end of the world." I said. They were all wide mouthed by now, not because they knew who I was but by the fact I knew all this. They were all huddled together by now, probably scared of me.

"Oh my children" I exclaimed running forward and grabbing them.

"MUM!" each of them exclaimed after feeling my embrace.

"Mum! You did died!" Edmund said sorrow in his eyes.

"And what, you thought I'd live after a wound like that?" I asked.

"Wait your Queen Helen?" Lucy asked. I nodded my head. "That would make daddy King... DADDY!" she squealed running and grabbing him as he stood up.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Peter asked.

"We didn't know how. We didn't think you'd ever look at us the same way so we kept it to ourselves." I replied.

"So dad went to battles." Edmund asked. I nodded my head. "Oh cool." he said the inner teenager coming out of him for just a moment. He walked past me to go greet Frank. I grabbed his wrist.

"And Edmund, thank you for those last words, I'll never forget them." I said.

He blushed bright pink. "I just said what I felt was right." he replied.

"What'd he say?" Peter asked.

I looked at Edmund who was slightly grimacing. "He said he loved me." I replied.

"Oh how sweet. Wait, what did you do with my brother" Peter asked.

"I can be compassionate when I want to be" Edmund replied defensively.

"Then what about now?" Peter asking trying to hug Edmund but he ran.

"Get away from me!" Edmund yelled. Then Peter caught him and they started wrestling. Lucy was sitting on Frank's lap on his throne. They were actually sharing battle stories. I figured that's what Peter and Edmund would do with him.

"I didn't know you went of to battles." I said shocked.

Lucy nodded her head. "As soon as I turned 12 Peter let me, with much resentment, but I did so well he let me go every time there was battle, though I stayed with the archers MOST of the time." she replied.

"So what was it that tipped Peter over the edge? Your pout?" I asked.

"No. Edmund. He knew how much he felt when Peter babied him so, even though he hated the idea himself, he backed me up." she replied.

"I love your crown" I said noticing the silver ringlet on her head.

"Thanks, and I love yours." she said.

"Speaking of which." Edmund said running up "hold this please." he said handing his crown to Lucy.

"And mine." Peter said handing his to her as well.

"And their off." Lucy said rolling her eyes "I always have to hold their crowns, though it's very entertaining to watch." Soon Peter had caught Edmund and they were wrestling... again.

"Wait! Swords!" Edmund exclaimed pulling his sword out, Peter doing the same. They were excellent swordsmen.

"Are you that good?" I asked Lucy.

"Are you?" she asked.

"I can fight, but I usually choose not to." I replied.

"Well, are you up for the challenge?" she asked standing up. I thought for a moment and picked up to swords from the side, making sure they would fit our strength pretty well. And pretty soon we were fighting each other, and she was a great sword fighter. I could barely keep up! Then eventually Frank and Peter were fighting, Peter won. The Frank fought Edmund, this one was closer but Edmund still won. The Peter and Edmund fought each other again. That one went on for what seemed days. And it very well may have! But in the end Edmund got in a lucky shot and won. So all was well, even if we were dead, however odd that sounds!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**Ok, I have a few ideas for future chapters, but it would be not much more then rambling on and on except for one, but that's your decision. Tell me if you want them or not because I would be more than happy to write them. :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Together Forever

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: This is the last chapter! Even though it's the last one please review!**

The First King And Queen 

Chapter 8. Together Forever

Lucy and I sat under a nice shading tree watching Frank, Peter and Edmund teaching each other old techniques. Lucy and I had our own, but there was no way we were going to teach them the moves, lest we have the element of surprise if we ever fight them.

"Well, it took you long enough to get here." someone said behind us. Lucy seemed to know him.

"CASPIAN!" she yelled jumping up and grabbing a young man, almost making him fall over. This gathered Peter and Edmund's attention, and when they saw the boy they ran over as well, although they just shook hands.

"Where's Susan?" he asked. They became grave very quickly.

"Susan... is no longer a friend of Narnia." Peter said sadly.

"Oh I'm not am I. Then how do you explain why I am here?" someone asked. I turned around knowing the voice automatically.

"SUSAN!" Lucy screamed attacking Susan with much more force than Caspian. Though Susan stood her ground and literally picked Lucy up. Peter, and Edmund attacked her next. She picked Edmund up, but when she tried Peter, she couldn't quit pull it off. Then she hugged Caspian.

"Your Majesties, it is wonderful to see you again." someone else said. I turned around but there was no one there. I looked around. "Down here your majesty." the voice said again. I looked down and was starring at a mouse.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy squeeled.

"Yes your majesty." he said nodding his head. Then a faun started carefully sneaking up behind her. Edmund saw what was happening, his eyes went wide, with something between complete joy and like he felt a headache coming on and he put his hands over his ears. The faun chuckled silently at his reaction, and tickled Lucy on her sides and she squeeled again. When she turned around she screemed at the top of her lungs. Susan fell over because she was right beside her, and Peter started reaching for his sword. Lucy attacked the faun.

"MR. TUMNUS! Where have you been!" she asked when she finally let go.

"I've been letting you have time with your family." he replied.

"Oh." she said.

"And Edmund, how many times to I have to tell you, use a slower sword stroke." a centaur said walking up.

"ORIEUS!" Edmund said quickly standing up straight "I didn't know you were watching."

"Apparently" Peter said. Edmund smacked him.

"Don't worry, your majesty, that was the only thing I saw wrong, otherwise, your skill is the same as I last saw you, which is acctually amazing, concidering you were 8 years older then." Orieus said. Peter was beaming with pride for Edmund. "But you, your majesty" he said looking at Peter bringing him back down to earth "I saw no flaws." he said making Peter just as happy once again.

"Showoff" Edmund mumbled. Susan and Lucy burst out laughing.

"Orieus, you still pull that old teaser trick off, oh he's good!" Lucy said through laughter.

"Yep, just like old times, he'd raise Edmund up, make Peter beam, then make Peter think he was going to bring him down, and then raise him up, making Edmund jealous. Oh he has still got it!" Susan said.

"Shut up." Edmund said. This just made Susan and Lucy laugh even harder. Finally Edmund gave in and smiled.

And then they officially intorduced us to the people or creatures. The mouse was Reepicheep, and I found he loved to use his sword. The boy was Caspian, and he was a very nice, handsome boy indeed, I would certainly approved him for either Susan or Lucy, but Lucy squirmed at the thought, Susan said they tried, but it didn't work, long distant relationships just wasn't for her. The centaur was Orieus, he had been the general of the Narnian army when Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy ruled, and he had also been the ones who trained Peter and Edmund in sword fighting, hence, Edmund's utter shock when he came up. And the faun had been Lucy's best friend, the first person she met in Narnia. I remembered her talking about him. He was very nice. And so everyone was together now, including Susan.


End file.
